Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Day
by Tayomi Sakuri
Summary: A friendly collection of one-shots with the characters of KHR in different situations on different days! Life is never boring when you're involved with the Vongola Family! Takes place in the same universe as my other KHR story, "To Protect You", hence OCs are mentioned where relevant.
1. Chapter 1: Tsuna Confessed to Kyoko

**THE DAY TSUNA FINALLY ASKED KYOKO OUT**

He had been crushing on her for the longest time. Yet here he was, aged nineteen, and still unable to overcome the biggest obstacle in his life.

Asking Sasagawa Kyoko out.

Tsuna had been through so many battles, both in the present and the future, but for some peculiar reason, this was the only battle he could not conquer. Every single smile she gave him caused him to melt into a puddle of lovesickness. Every laugh she made caused him to laugh alongside her as well. Every frown she gave caused his heart to ache, and wish he could do anything to give her happiness again.

* * *

"Yes, Sawada?" Ryohei asked. "Have you finally decided to join the boxing club?"

"Uh… No…" Tsuna mumbled, shaking his head violently.

After much persuasion (or rather, scoldings and torture) from Reborn, Tsuna had finally decided to make his move and ask her out. But before getting to Kyoko, there was still one person he had to get through - her brother.

"Then, what is it?"

"Umm… How do I put this…"

"GO FOR IT, JUUDAIME!" Gokudera started cheering from behind him.

"YOU CAN DO IT, TSUNA!" Yamamoto joined in.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, BASEBALL IDIOT?"

"Haha, I saw you stalking Tsuna from behind, so I decided to follow you!"

"Tch."

Gokudera looked away, as Yamamoto grinned at him.

"So, what is it?" Ryohei asked impatiently. "I need to get back to my extreme training soon!"

"Uh… Is it okay with you if I ask Kyoko-chan out?"

The expression on Ryohei's face changed instantly once he heard those words. His mouth began to form a frown, causing Tsuna to tremble uncontrollably. Ryohei had already punched him once for getting Kyoko involved in the battles they were caught up in. He certainly had no intention to get hit again.

"You want to ask… Kyoko?"

Ryohei clenched his fist tightly and Tsuna shuddered, closing his eyes and preparing for impact.

"YOU'RE THE MAN, SAWADA!"

Tsuna opened his eyes in surprise, only to see Ryohei pumping his fist in the air incessantly, seemingly overwhelmed with joy. Ryohei put his hands firmly on Tsuna's shoulder.

"NO GUY WHO HAS EVER TRIED TO DATE KYOKO HAS ASKED ME THAT BEFORE! WHAT AN EXTREME SHOW OF RESPECT!"

"Uh haha…"

"I GIVE YOU MY EXTREME APPROVAL, AS LONG AS YOU PROMISE TO PROTECT HER TO THE EXTREME!"

"Well… That's one down…" Tsuna muttered to himself.

* * *

Tsuna waited outside the Sasagawa house nervously with Gokudera and Yamamoto, waiting for Kyoko to arrive with Ryohei. He could already feel his legs turning into jelly and his mind was running loose, thinking of all sorts of possibilities and ways she could reject him. He was about to start screaming and run for it when Reborn hopped up onto his shoulder.

"Go for it, No-Good Tsuna!"

"Reborn!"

"You've liked her for so long and Ryohei has already given you the green light," Reborn chided him. "Haru has also given her your blessings… So stop worrying and ask her!"

Reborn kicked him down, just as Kyoko arrived.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna quickly jumped to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Kyoko-chan!"

He could feel his nerves getting to him and he turned around, only to see Gokudera and Yamamoto both giving him a thumbs-up sign. Ryohei nodded at him, making evident his approval.

"Uh… Would you like to go out with me?"

Kyoko stared at him blankly, throwing him into full-blown panic mode.

"UH IT'S OKAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!" He waved his hands frantically. "I'D UNDERSTAND!"

Kyoko smiled at him gently, letting out a giggle.

"Sure!"

Once he heard her reply, he blushed with happiness, before melting into a puddle of pure joy.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter :) Do leave a review if you'd like to give any feedback/suggestions for the next chapter!

Thank you so much for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2: Squalo's Hair Was Not Spared!

**THE DAY SQUALO'S HAIR WAS NOT SPARED**

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

Squalo's voice bellowed throughout the hallways of the Varia Mansion, causing the walls to vibrate uncontrollably. Mammon sighed and shook her head, knowing that he wouldn't get paid if he was unable to carry out his mission successfully. He thought about the thick wad of cash that awaited him and sighed.

"We can't tell you about it."

"Shi shi shi, you failed, Mammon!" Belphegor emerged from the shadows, snickering at him.

Squalo's eyebrow was already twitching as he watched the two officers walk out the room, shrugging their shoulders. What were those two up to? Why was Mammon sneaking up on him? What the hell was going on? The Varia Mansion was never a peaceful place to begin with, but this was certainly too much. Suddenly, Squalo felt a presence behind him, and turned around instantly to point his sword at the mysterious figure who approached him. He was all ready to pop a blood vessel once he noticed Levi standing behind him suspiciously, all frozen up and holding a pair of scissors in his hand. He could see the disappointment in Levi's face once he was spotted.

"I'll try again later… I won't stop till I've accomplished what the Boss has asked of me…" Levi muttered under his breath.

Squalo shook his head and walked to Xanxus' office.

* * *

"Oh Squalo! Don't you think it's time for a trim?"

Lussuria had his hands all over his long silver locks, stroking it and pointing out how he would be getting split ends if he didn't trim it, advising him on proper hair care and many other things that he could care less about.

"Hands off, Lussuria!" Squalo smacked Lussuria's prying hands away, causing Lussuria to pout and whine incessantly.

"Guess you failed too, huh?" Mammon smirked at Levi.

"Only for now!" Levi shook his head and protested. "I won't stop till I've done what the Boss has asked of me!"

"Shi shi shi, ever so persistent as usual," Belphegor cackled to himself, leaning back on the chair in Xanxus' office and kicking up his feet.

"Well, Squalo!" Lussuria whined. "You HAVE to take better care of it!"

"Stop grabbing my hair!" Squalo roared, as Lussuria picked up the ends of his hair again and held it up between them, attempting to continue his lecture on hair treatments.

"You need to get rid of these dead ends!"

"Just snip it all off."

"Shi shi shi, I'll help you using my knives if you'd like!"

"No, I will do it for the Boss!"

"BE QUIET, YOU SCUM!"

Xanxus had finally lost it at this point, getting so worked up over the unnecessary noise they were causing and whipping out his guns. He fired a burst of flames, smack in between Lussuria and Squalo. The sudden shot caused Lussuria to let go of Squalo's hair upon impact, shuddering from the blow. All of the officers stared in horror as they realised what their boss had really fired at, noticing the chunk of silver hair littered all over the floor and the sofa and Squalo's noticeably shorter hairstyle. Squalo clenched his fist, trembling in anger and feeling several blood vessels explode within his body, as he stood up from his seat.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU STUPID BOSS!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I just thought I'd touch on the Varia this chapter :) They're hilarious LOL. Not sure about what I'd do next chapter, but I'll be on vacation from 17-28 December, so I may not be able to update so quickly! I thought about writing about my OC, Iiya, from my previous FanFiction "To Protect You", because I've been thinking about her box weapon for AGES but I've yet to reach a conclusion! But we'll see I guess :)

Please feel free to leave a review if you'd like to give any feedback on this chapter/story! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Gokudera Fought With Yamamoto

**DAY 3: THE DAY GOKUDERA FOUGHT WITH YAMAMOTO**

 _Note: This chapter briefly involves my OC from my other Fanfiction "Katekyo Hitman Reborn: To Protect You". For those who have not read it, her name is Iiya and she's the boss of DS55, an organisation charged with training and protecting the current Vongola Family. If you're interested, do go check it out as well :)_

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE, BASEBALL IDIOT?"

Seething with rage, Gokudera was standing at the doorstep of Yamamoto's house and before he knew it, he found himself grabbing Yamamoto by the collar and screaming in his face in the wee hours of the morning. Yamamoto had a slightly confused look on his face, raising his eyebrow and deciding to ask his friend what had happened directly.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! JUUDAIME TOLD ME THAT SHE WENT TO YOUR PLACE! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! NOW!"

Yamamoto sighed and shook his head.

"I promised I wouldn't tell…"

Gokudera's fist slammed into the side of Yamamoto's face and he was all ready to give him another one, when Yamamoto grabbed his friend's wrists tightly, trying to hold him back.

"Calm down, Gokudera!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? SHE LEFT TWO NIGHTS AGO AND SHE HASN'T PICKED UP A SINGLE CALL FROM ME AND-"

"CALM DOWN, GOKUDERA!"

Yamamoto's commanding tone made him go quiet, though he was still trembling from anger. Two nights ago, he had gotten into a huge fight with Iiya and she stormed off. She refused to pick up his calls. She refused to return to the DS55 headquarters so that he wouldn't be able to find her. Most importantly, she refused to come home. He had never expected her to do something as childish as storming out of the apartment after they had had a huge fight. He had always thought she would be mature enough to confront the problem instead of running away. Of course, he had been fuming for those past two days while she was gone, but he couldn't deny that he was concerned about her. After all, they had been through a lot together and he didn't want something as stupid as a fight to break their relationship down completely.

"Look, if you're worried about her, don't be!" Yamamoto reassured him. "She's fine, she just wants some time alone."

"Why was she at your place? Is she here now?"

Yamamoto bit his lip nervously.

"Iiya said she doesn't want to see you for now."

"Why not? Ask her to come down right now!"

"You hurt her feelings, Gokudera!" Yamamoto pushed him back harshly, causing Gokudera to fall to the ground. Gritting his teeth, he stood up and punched Yamamoto again, only to be held back by Tsuna and Ryohei, who had happened to pass by.

"You don't know ANYTHING about how she feels!" Gokudera shouted, struggling against his restraints.

"Calm down, Octopus-head!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera looked into Tsuna's eyes, relaxing instantly.

"Iiya-san stormed off because she didn't know how to deal with her feelings. She understood that you had a lot of work to do but… She couldn't help but feel neglected."

"That's right," Yamamoto nodded. "She told me she felt that all her efforts were wasted, because no matter how quickly she could finish her work, regardless of how many times she asked for a bit of your time… You just never had a moment to spare with her."

"But I can't just ignore what's asked of me!"

"You need to find a balance, Octopus-head!" Ryohei stated. "How often does she get to fly over from Italy to spend time with you? We have work to do, but that doesn't mean you don't show her how important she is to you."

* * *

Gokudera opened the door to his apartment lazily, exhausted from the amount of work he had done today. He expected to be greeted by an empty room, but to his surprise, he saw a figure sitting up on the sofa bed, hugging her knees. She didn't look up at him and simply stayed where she was, as if he had never entered. But he knew her well enough to know that she had noticed him, she just didn't want to move. Uri had curled up by her feet, cuddling up next to her.

"Hey."

No response.

"Iiya."

Still no response.

Gokudera sighed, putting down his suitcase and loosening his tie as he took a seat next to her. He reached out to touch her cheek, only for her to slap his hand away. He frowned, sensing how upset she was, and hugged her tightly. He could feel her trembling slightly, instantly telling him that she wanted to cry.

"Sorry."

The moment her blue eyes looked up, he kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay," she replied. "I just needed time alone."

He held her close to him for the rest of the night, swearing that he would never leave her feeling like that ever again.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm back from my vacation! I hope all of you had a great Christmas :) Do leave a review if you'd like to give any feedback on this story, it'll be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
